The invention relates to a television transmission system for the simultaneous transmission of television signals from the same scene for standard and wide picture formats of, respectively, a standard aspect ratio and a wider than standard aspect ratio with both picture formats having the same height, in which a first television signal, containing information for the production of a display of the standard picture format, is transmitted by way of a first transmission path while a second television signal, containing the additional information required to be added to that of said first television signal for the production of a display of the wide picture format, is transmitted by way of a second transmission path. The invention also relates to television transmission and reception equipment for use with such a system.
Such a television transmission system is known from IBC 82 International Broadcasting Convention, "Systems concepts in high fidelity television" by R. N. Jackson and S. L. Tan, pages 135 to 139, published by the Institute of Electrical Engineers in September 1982. FIG. 2 of that paper and the accompanying text relate to a two channel television transmission system where one channel carries the information for a 4:3 aspect ratio picture format conventional signal while the second channel carries all the information relating to the wide format display additions. In this way the first channel signal may be received alone for the production of a display of 4:3 (standard) aspect ratio while the signals from both channels may be received together for the production of a wide screen display. The rigid division of the portions of the display as shown in the mentioned FIG. 2 may not always produce a picture of greatest interest when the first channel signal is reproduced alone.